


Look at me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apocalypse, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Clone Sex, Crying, Dom/sub, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Idk what else to tag but it’s pretty twisted aha xo, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, X-EXO, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chën gets his hands on Jongdae.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Chën
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Look at me

‘We can meet up with Junmyeon tomorrow, how does that sound?’ Baekhyun’s voice crackled through Jongdae’s earpiece.

‘No yeah, that’s fine.’ Jongdae mumbled dismissively,gripping his gun tightly as he tiptoed down an abandoned street. His light footsteps echoed as he scanned building after building.

‘I think we’ll be better off together, you know.’ Baekhyun said after a moment of silence. ‘I’m so sick of running by myself, we’re stronger as a unit. Maybe we can face them together-‘

‘Ah shit!’ Jongdae hissed as his boot caught on a brick, making a huge sound in an otherwise deafeningly silent city.

‘The _fuck_ just happened, Dae.’ Baekhyun panicked. ‘Talk to me.’

‘I’m fine, I just tripped.’ Jongdae muttered, cursing himself for being so clumsy.

‘You tripped?’ Baekhyun said harshly through the earpiece. ‘Hold on, are you _outside_ right now? You said you’re in Venice, that means it’s midnight! Are you crazy?! Why the _fuck_ are you outside at this time of night? You’re practically begging for him to find you-‘

‘Maybe I _want_ him to find me, Baek.’ The younger of the two said quietly.

‘Are you on some suicide mission?! Why can’t you wait until me and Junmyeon get you tomorrow??!’ Baekhyun raised his voice in panic, Jongdae frowned at how stern the older man sounded.

‘It’s not that.. I _want_ to fight him, I want to see how strong he is. I’ve never seen him before Baek please let me do this-‘

‘I’m not letting curiosity get you killed! Three months ago was when my clone caught up with me. Three months ago was when I got the _shit_ beaten out of me. You’re no match for any of them.’ Baekhyun’s voice softened. ‘They already killed Minseok... You don’t have a chance unless you’re with us.’

Jongdae nodded. ‘You’re right... I’ll find some place to sleep for tonight and I’ll meet you tomorrow.’ He adjusted his grip on his gun and quietly started heading back the way he came.

‘Thank god you’ve got me, ey?’ Baekhyun chuckled.

‘ _Be_ _quiet.’_ Jongdae whispered urgently, as he spotted a single lit up window on a tall apartment building. Baekhyun went completely silent. Jongdae’s breath hitched as he saw a figure approach the dusty window and hurriedly shut the curtains.

‘I think I found a civilian..’ He whispered to Baekhyun.

‘Are you sure? Venice should be completely abandoned..’ His teammate said quietly.

‘I think so, they don’t look like they want to be found.. Do you think they’ll let me stay the night?’

_‘Careful,_ soldier..’ Baekhyun mumbled.

‘When am I not careful?’ Jongdae said as he slipped into the once luxurious apartment building.

‘Keep talking to me.’ Baekhyun whispered.

‘Floor 12, I’m pretty sure it was.. I’m heading up the stairs now.’ Jongdae’s boots echoed with every marble step until he reached the top.

‘Call out now, don’t scare them. They could be armed.’ Baekhyun guided his teammate.

_‘Hello?_ Is anyone there?’ Jongdae said loudly, surprised at his own voice given he hadn’t shouted in so long. ‘I’m not here to hurt you, I’m looking for shelter..’

Jongdae stared down the hallway, unable to tell which door lead to the lit up window.

‘Keep going.’ Baekhyun instructed.

‘I have fresh water, and a first aid kit.. I’m sure I can help you too.’ He continued to half-shout.

Suddenly, a large door opened. Jongdae saw it as an invitation to enter.

‘They opened the door, probably too scared to show themselves.’ He muttered to Baekhyun.

‘Careful, could be a nut-job.’ Baekhyun said.

Jongdae stepped into the apartment, shocked at how clean it was. The marble floor looked polished, and the lavish furniture untarnished.

‘I have a gun, but I won’t use it on you. It’s only for self defence.’ Jongdae said to the civilian that must have been hiding in another room, as he shut the front door behind him.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the apartment. Jongdae put on his most friendly smile to greet the stranger. But his face dropped in an instant when he saw the figure emerge.

Polished black shoes, an expensive red suit, jet black hair, blue eyes that curved upwards, a smile that should belong on a Cheshire Cat.

‘I knew you would come.’ The man hissed. Jongdae took a step back. That was _his_ voice. Those were _his_ eyes. That was _his_ face.

It only took a split second for Jongdae to snap out of his trance and pull his gun out. Before he could pull the trigger, a crackle of lightning hit his weapon. He let out a shout as the force of the jolt knocked him back.

‘Shit shit SHIT! Give me your co-ordinates, I’m on my way.’ Baekhyun yelled.

Jongdae’s ears rang, he glanced at his now melted gun on the floor beside him. He lifted his gaze to the man standing in front of him.

‘Chën.’ Jongdae’s voice croaked. The man nodded, smirk growing impossibly wider.

‘God _damnit,_ dae. Give me your coordinates!!’ Baekhyun shouted.

_‘He’s_ irritating me.’ Chën grimaced. With a flick of his hand, Jongdae was left yelling on the floor and clutching the side of his face as his earpiece crackled with sparks and Baekhyun’s voice was gone.

Jongdae stumbled to his feet, anger washing over him. ‘What do you want?’ He said between heavy breaths.

Chën laughed, a sound that sent shivers down the other man’s spine. ‘I want to _kill_ you.’ He approached Jongdae, circling him like a predator would it’s prey. ‘But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun before that, hm?’ He stroked the back of Jongdae’s neck with a manicured finger.

‘Get the fuck off me-‘ Jongdae panicked, pushing Chën away from him. But he instantly regretted it when another surge of electricity ran through his body. Although short, it was still enough to knock him off his feet.

‘Oh beautiful me, you’re forgetting who’s the one with power here.’ Chën straddled Jongdae, leaning until their faces were inches apart. Jongdae could see the makeup around the other’s blue eyes. Chën’s grin turned sinister. ‘I’ve always wandered what I would look like getting fucked.’

Jongdae’s eyes widened. No way. No _way_ was this about to happen. This must be some sort of a joke to freak him out. This wasn’t how it was supposed to pan out. Before he knew it, a jolt of lightening made everything go black.

Jongdae groaned as he woke up, why did his head hurt so much? His eyes snapped open when he remembered where he was. He was sprawled out on a large bed, completely stripped bare. Jongdae’s breath hitched as Chën entered the luxurious bedroom, sitting up and covering his crotch with his hands.

Chën chuckled as he approached the bed with a hand behind his back. His red suit was now off, leaving him in his boxer briefs.

‘I have some presents for us.’ He said with a smile. Jongdae felt like crying at the situation he was in, completely powerless and vulnerable. He could only hope Baekhyun would find him eventually.

Chën brought his hand to his front, where he held a bottle of lube and a camera. Jongdae tried to stop his bottom lip from trembling, a camera? Chën noticed, of course he did.

‘Oh don’t cry, baby. I’m only going to film myself fucking you and then gutting you for all your friends to see.’ He said with mock pity. ‘I’ll send it to them in the morning.’

Jongdae felt tears pool in his eyes as he imagined his poor teammates having to see their friend getting raped. Was this the same fate Minseok had faced? He blinked hard to stop any more tears from forming, and made an impulsive decision to jump up and tackle his captor to the ground. If he was going to die anyway then fuck it, right?

Chën thudded on the marble floor, grunting. Jongdae started punching his clone repeatedly in the face, silently thanking Jongin for giving him so many self-defence lessons.

Jongdae started to feel as though he had the upper hand, until a finger harshly nudged at his rim and he yelled.

‘What the f-‘

Yet again, a jolt of lightening made everything go black.

‘Okay.. Finally he is awakening. You are currently watching the _beautiful_ Chën. This is my gorgeous co-star. Together we will be making... _Art.’_

Jongdae slowly regained consciousness.

‘By the time you’re watching this he will already be dead, so... Just enjoy the show.’

Jongdae felt the bed move as his clone climbed on top of him. He flicked his eyes open and tried to move, but he was lying on his front and his captor was resting on the back of his thighs.

‘Wakey-wakey, little me.’ Jongdae felt a hand slide up his spine. ‘Gosh, so skinny. We should eat more, hm?’

Jongdae tried to wriggle free, his breathing getting more frantic. His eyes locked on to the camera, set up on a chair beside the bed.

‘Ah yes! Say hello to our audience, little me.’ Chën chirped as Jongdae stopped himself from weeping. Instead, he buried his head in the silk pillow beneath him.

‘Okey dokey. I’ll make this quick so we can get to the good bit faster, ey?’ Jongdae jolted when he felt a cold finger prod his sore entrance.

‘Awh, did my little magic trick earlier leave you a little tender, my love?’ Chën mocked. Jongdae pushed his hands against the matress and tried to regulate his breathing. All this did, however, was force out a sob between breaths.

Soon enough, Chën pushed his finger inside his doppelgänger, reveling in the uncomfortable squirming he got in return.

Jongdae couldn’t breath, he hated it. It was such a strange feeling. What did he do to deserve this?

Chën started pumping his finger in and out, slightly too quickly for the other to adjust. Jongdae was dead silent as his head stayed buried in the pillows.

‘Ever been fucked before?’ Chën teased, pushing in a second finger. Jongdae stayed silent. Chën frowned like a spoiled child, forcing a third finger in. Still, Jongdae showed no reaction.

‘Well we’re not giving a very good _show_ for our audience, are we?’ Without warning, Chën grabbed a fistful of Jongdae’s black hair, yanking it up.

Jongdae wailed in pain, revealing the wet patch left on the pillow from his tears. His back arched at an unnatural angle, and his arms struggled to support himself as his clone continued to pump three fingers into him harshly.

‘Look at the Camera, Little me.’ Jongdae stifled a whimper as he turned his head to look at the camera lense.

‘Perfect. But I’m getting impatient now.’ Chën released his hold on Jongdae’s scalp and sent the man flopping straight onto his front again. The captor moved off the bed.

‘God, you look _recked.’_

Jongdae wanted to disappear.

‘Turn over. Let us see you.’

Jongdae shook his head and made a pleading sound. He could hear Chën pick up the camera and approach the bed.

‘Turn over, or I’ll _make_ you.’

Jongdae let out a small whimper as he gathered as much strength as he could in his arms and pushed himself to roll over. He kept his eyes shut in shame.

‘Ha ha ha, look at him. I sure hope you guys are seeing this.’ Jongdae opened his teary eyes to look at Chën. He looked like a rabid animal. Jongdae’s eyes moved from the camera in his hand, to the unmistakable hard outline in his boxer briefs.

‘Touch yourself.’ Chën ordered. Jongdae locked eyes with him, rage and shame making his cheeks heat up.

‘I said...’ Chën wrapped a hand around Jongdae’s throat. ‘Touch yourself.’

Jongdae shut his eyes as his bottom lip trembled yet again. He hesitantly placed his hand around his limp manhood, slowly pumping. He got no pleasure out of it. Not in a situation like this.

‘Spit on your hand, go faster.’ Jongdae wondered how someone could be this fucked up as he glared at Chën, bringing his hand to his mouth and spitting. He continued to stare at his clone as he jacked himself off, feeling the anger overcome him. He could only imagine how horrible it must look through the camera’s eyes.

‘Faster.’

Jongdae went faster.

‘Keep going.’

Jongdae kept going. He kept going until he felt the familiar feeling pool in his groin. It had been a while since he touched himself, no wonder it didn’t take long. He shut his eyes when he felt his orgasm seconds away from washing over him.

‘Stop.’

Jongdae stopped.

Chën got up and set the camera on the chair again, Jongdae knew better than to try and escape.

‘Get on your hands and knees, this is going to be fun!’ His clone sounded gleeful again, the unpredictable mood swings were starting to scare Jongdae.

He did what he was told, spreading his legs and resting on his elbows, hoping it would be over soon.

‘Actually, I changed my mind. I want you on your back, facing me.’

Jongdae froze. Of course Chën wanted to make it worse for him. But he flipped over, nonetheless.

Chën removed his boxers, coating his length in lube and situating himself between Jongdae’s legs. He pushed his head against his doppelgänger’s rim, and paused.

‘I want you to look at me.’ Jongdae’s eyes were squeezed shut in anticipation, but upon hearing the order, he opened them slowly.

‘Don’t look away.’ Chën said seriously, his blue eyes burning into Jongdae’s.

‘Fuck.. you..’ Jongdae managed to croak, not breaking the intense eye contact with the carbon copy of himself.

Chën began to push in, one hand grabbing his shaft, the other holding Jongdae’s waist.

Jongdae’s brows furrowed and he made a small whine in pain, placing a hand on Chën’s chest in an attempt to make him stop.

To Jongdae’s surprise, his clone did in fact stop. Chën smiled innocently and Jongdae continued to stare at him with a confused look. As if to say: ‘ _Why aren’t you hurting me?’_

Chën took his time entering Jongdae, waiting until the other man was adjusted to his size. Not once did the pair break eye contact, perhaps that’s why he wasn’t hurting Jongdae. Perhaps Jongdae was on his good side for doing what he was told.

Once fully inside, Chën slowly started to pump his hips. Jongdae wished he could close his eyes and imagine some hot robo chick was pegging him, but he was forced to stare at another version of himself as he was fucked.

‘Ever touched yourself here?’ Chën ground his hips into a spot that made Jongdae’s hips stutter in pleasure. What the hell was that? Chën continued to roll his shaft into that pleasurable spot, making Jongdae see stars. This whole situation was getting to weird for Jongdae. He didn’t want to be feeling good. He didn’t want this to be so intimate. It felt wrong.

And that’s when it hit him.

Chën wasn’t being rough with him, because this was so much _worse_. Jongdae hated how hard he had become, he was dripping with precum. He even had to bite his lip to stop a moan from escaping. Chën’s devilish smile returned as Jongdae’s eyes widened.

‘I don’t like this.’ Jongdae whispered. He could hardly breath.

‘That’s the point, my love.’ Chën brought his face even closer to Jongdae’s as he wrapped a hand around his shaft, pumping slowly in time with the grinding of his hips.

Jongdae shuddered and let out a shakey breath, glancing at the camera. Shame washed over him as he realised he probably looked like he was enjoying this.

‘Eye contact.’ Chën hissed.

Jongdae’s head snapped back to lock eyes with his clone yet again. The constant rubbing against that one spot inside him accompanied by the slow, wet, pumping of his shaft brought him closer and closer to his orgasm.

Tears of pleasure pooled in his eyes as his mouth started to form an O shape. Chën’s grin widened.

‘You can cum.’

That’s all it took. Jongdae let out a shaky moan, maintaining eye contact with Chën as his abs clenched and unclenched. His seed spurted across both of their chests as his legs shook, hands gripping Chën’s arms harshly.

The waves of his orgasm continued to jolt him, and Chën slowly stopped his torturous rolling of his hips. Jongdae let out a sigh, all energy gone. Chën smiled at him.

The pair suddenly heard shouting and shuffling feet coming from the other side of the apartment.

‘Jongdae?! We’re here!’ Baekhyun’s voice rang through the walls. Chën’s mouth dropped open in disbelief, before his face contorted into anger.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me-‘

The door to the bedroom flew open.

‘Oh for _fuck’s_ sake-‘  
  



End file.
